survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
TrentA1288
|place = 14/18|alliances = |challenges = 5|votesagainst = 4|days = 15|season2 = 8|image2 = |tribes2 = |place2 = Sole Survivor|alliances2 = |challenges2 = 5|votesagainst2 = 3|days2 = 39|seasonscompeted = 5|dayslasted = 110|tribalwins = 16|individualwins = 2|totalchallengewins = 18|totalvotes = 18|season3 = 10|image3 = 200px|tribes3 = |place3 = 10/20|alliances3 = Ian, Nick, Nick, Stick|challenges3 = 4|votesagainst3 = 7|days3 = 29|image4=200px|tribes4 = |season4 = 18|place4 = 15/20|challenges4 = 2|votesagainst4 = 4|days4 = 15|season5 = 25|image5=200px|image6=200px|tribes6 = |season6 = 26|place6 = 14/17|challenges6 = 2|votesagainst6 = TBD|days6 = 12}}TrentA188, Trent, was a contestant on Tuvalu, Madagascar otherwise known as Fans vs Favourites, Greece otherwise known as Heroes vs Villains, Papua New Guinea otherwise known as Blood vs. Water (where he was partnered with his boyfriend Ethan), making him the first 4-time player in SRorgs history and one of four currently, and Nigeria otherwise known as Clash of Champions, making him the first and only 5-time player in SRorgs history. Beyond this, Trent was an Idol, alongside fellow only other four-time player at the time, Usernam, on Socotra Island of the Idols twist, offering tests and lessons to the new players, as well as providing personalised advice for their own gameplay. Throughout all 4 of his seasons, Trent delivered memorable entertainment, intense gameplay and iconic memorable moments in SRORGs history, thus cementing himself a legend in SRORGs, with a grand reputation that precedes him. Trent is remembered for overplaying tremendously and getting blindsided unanimously after throwing the immunity challenge post-swap during his time in Tuvalu where he placed 14th. Trent came back to SRORGs as a fan favourite in Madagascar and was one of the biggest players in the season controlling most of the game until the Final Six where he used his slew of advantages to his rescue, his cutthroat gameplay won him the title of Sole Survivor in a near unanimous vote. Trent returned, playing for the third time in Greece as a villain where he placed 10th becoming the fourth member of the jury due to staying loyal to the villains tribe with a 7-6 advantage against the heroes at the merge where at the fourth merged Tribal Council some of the villains flipped to the heroes and made a move against him for being a threat. Playing again, becoming the first four timer in SRORGs history, in Papua New Guinea where he was the kingpin of his tribe, heavily supported by fans, running countless alliances, until the tribe swap where Trent was blindsided 4-3, placing 15th, in an attempt from one of his allies to save their loved one which divided the tribe and Trent's loyal followers were promptly sent packing after him. During the SRORGscars, Trent was nominated for worst move and biggest overplayer in SRORGs history, both for his time in Tuvalu. Trent lost the biggest overplayed category however won the category for worst move due to his iconic move in Tuvalu, as he believed that he was in the middle of a feud, which was fake, between Gabe, Infi, and Joe. He believed that in throwing, him and Jidiro would be safe and Infi would be the one going, despite being in the tribal minority. However, after all 5 tribe members threw the challenge, Joe, Gabe, Infi, and even former Vaitupu member Jidiro voted out Trent in a shocking 4-1 blindside. Tuvalu Tuvalu Gameplay Trent started his time in Tuvalu on the Vaitupu tribe where he created two majority alliances of six hoping to bounce them off each other and remain safe with his first target being Fred. Trent's control dissipated very soon after as his allies and alliance members quickly discovered about his two majority alliances and about his Final Two deals with people which made everyone turn on him. At their first Tribal Council, Fred played a hidden immunity idol after being alerted by Beamen to play it and saved himself sending Jeanne home. At the Final Fifteen, the tribes swapped and Trent found himself on the NuVaitupu tribe with original Vaitupu member, Jidiro, and 3 original Funafuti members, Infi, Game and Joe. Throwfest 2.0 began when Trent started calling out to the other tribes at the immunity challenge telling them to throw the immunity challenge so he could stay in the game. Vaitupu were immune at the next Tribal Council, however lost the next immunity challenge. The original Funafuti majority of Infi, Gabe and Joe all convinced Trent that he was in control of the new Vaitupu tribe in spite of starting in the minority where Infi and Gabe wanted Joe out, and vice versa, so he also threw the next challenge along with the rest of his tribe and got himself voted out. Tuvalu Voting History Madagascar: Fans vs Favourites Madagascar Gameplay Trent played for his second time in Madagascar: Fans vs Favourites where he was on the Milalao (Favourites) tribe. Trent chose to compete selfishly for reward at the first challenge and won himself a vote steal. Trent formed an alliance with himself, Brian, Hey, Steve and Uranus however that only lasted for the first boot where Adam was voted out. At their second Tribal Council, Trent made a big move by flipping the tables and blindsiding Jidiro. Hey was left out of the plans and fell into the minority, while Dexter took his place in the alliance of five. Milalao won the next two immunity challenges and then at the Final Sixteen swapped tribes where Trent was on NuMilalao with two original Milalao members, Bear and Steve, and five original Mijery members, Beowulf, Ethan, Lenny, Radix and Rhys. Trent, Bear and Steve quickly bonded and managed to flip Ethan and Radix to their side where they blindsided Lenny and planned to blindside Beowulf, however Beowulf quit. At the Final Twelve, the tribes merged and Trent's alliance of five stuck together taking out Brayth, Radix, Bear, Ethan and Hey, however Brian was blindsided along with the rest of the alliance at the Final Eleven. With the help of Hey and Dexter's hidden immunity idol clues, Trent found the merge hidden immunity idol. The remaining four members, Trent, Dexter, Steve and Uranus all made the Final Six along with two fans regarded as the goats of the season, Alex and Rhys. It became a battle between Trent and Uranus where Trent had Rhys on his side while Uranus had Alex on his side putting Dexter and Steve in the swing position. Dexter and Steve voted Trent along with Uranus and Alex, Uranus also prevented Trent from voting with his advantage, however all of this was useless as Trent played his hidden immunity idol cancelling all votes for him and Rhys' single vote for Uranus sent home. At the Final Five, Trent and Rhys voted Dexter, along with Dexter's vote who Trent stole using his vote steal advantage and sent Dexter home 3-2. At the Final Four, Trent won the Final Immunity Challenge and voted out Steve unanimously with Alex and Rhys. At the Final Tribal Council, all three finalists received heat from the jury but ultimately Trent won with a vote of 8-1-0 being seen as the biggest threat sitting at the end with two goats by the jury. Madagascar Voting History Greece: Heroes vs Villains Greece Gameplay Trent quickly formed an alliance of five on the Favlos (villains) tribe consisting of himself, Ian, Nick Jr, Nick III and Stick. The Favlos tribe were extremely united voting out Maxis together as the first boot and then winning four immunity challenges consecutively gaining a 9-6 advantage against the heroes. Favlos' winning streak came to an end at the Final Fifteen where they lost and a showdown arose between Fred Jr and Trent where Trent was victorious only receiving a sole vote from Fred Jr in a vote of 7-1-1. The Favlos tribe lost immunity again where Trent's alliance wanted to vote out Ashton however Ian and Nick Jr convinced them to vote out Usernam for playing too hard and to keep the tribe united at the merge as they expected the merge was imminent. The Favlos and Iroas tribes merged together becoming Ipsarion where a war between the Favlos and Iroas tribes sparked. Trent attempted to make connections with the heroes on the Iroas tribe to protect himself from becoming the hero target except for Banner whom Trent didn't have a relationship with. At the first Tribal Council, the villains were completely unsure who to vote for and idol paranoia was high but in the end they stuck together voting out Banner in a vote of 7-6 after Trent managed to subliminally push for Banner going. At the Final Twelve, there was the Survivor Auction which Trent left empty handed, however the villains still voted together against Windo, but Edge played his hidden immunity idol on Windo cancelling all seven votes and Nick Jr was sent home in a vote of 5-0. The villains continued to be a powerhouse force voting out Edge at the Final Eleven with a vote of 6-5. At the fourth merged Tribal Council, Ashton and Joe flipped on the villains and aligning with the heroes to vote out Trent due to him being a target and had wanted to get rid of him since Day One. Greece Voting History Papua New Guinea: Blood VS Water Papua New Guinea Gameplay Knowing the large reputation Trent carried into this season, he ensured his safety with the immediate six person majority alliance on Edena, Secret Assasin Six (S.A.S.), consisting of himself, Jacob, Gruff, Joseph, George and Sarah. As the pre-swap portion of the game progressed, so did his countless lists of alliances, including alliances within S.A.S. of Lovebirds (himself, George and Sarah combined with their romantic partners in the game), a Returnee Alliance (himself, Jacob, Gruff and Joseph), Surviving Detectives (himself, Jacob and Gruff) and Middle Men (himself, Jacob, George and Sarah) amongst others. Beyond this, Trent created external alliances such as Tracie (himself, Jacob and Evie), Fighting Five (himself, Jacob, George, Sarah and Evie) and The Janitors (himself, Sarah and Evie.) These alliances protected him on almost every side of the tribe, with individual bonds with the outsiders on the tribe of Aaron and T-Boz. Speculating Tina had the idol from a rumour spread by Gruff, along with the public vote placed on her, and Trent's lack of connection with her, she was eliminated in a carefully split vote, in the process blinding Aaron, Tina's ally, and caused him to be the next player voted out, and in a unanimous fashion. As Edena's losing streak continued, Trent became particularly close with Evie, whom he deemed a great goat ally for him to bring to the end. Although, on the outside of S.A.S, Trent encouraged Evie to form alliances and bonds with members of S.A.S. without telling her of the existence of S.A.S., which was rewarded when Edena lost again and T-Boz was voted off unanimously. The tribe swap was highly anticipated, and when it hit, things didn't go to plan as Trent had expected for so long. In a regular season, Trent was set up brilliantly with a majority on Edena 2.0 where Ryan would be unanimously voted out, then have Dag join them from Exile and the same fate to occur for him. However, the Blood VS Water shook things up, as the original Herevana outsider, Ryan, was the step-brother of his close ally, Gruff. As tension rose when they lose the first immunity challenge, a clear trio formed between Ryan, Gruff and Jacob, while Trent advocated against this, turning against his allies feeling they had selfish goals at sight, and formed a coalition with their target, Evie, and ally, Sarah. The divide on the tribe left George, centred in the middle, 3-3 and his vote would determine the fate of the rest of the game. Ultimately, George betrayed his main alliance of Lovebirds, siding with the opposing 3, and blindsided Trent, instead of original target, Evie, due to his avid campaigning against Ryan and large threat level from both this game with his endless list of alliances, and gameplay in prior seasons, also helping his boyfriend, Shea, who was aligned on the other tribe with Ryan believing it would be best for their end game. After Trent's demise, Evie immediately followed Trent out the door, and then Sarah as soon as she wasn't immune. Ironically, there were only 3 Lovebirds who made the jury phase of the game, and they ultimately were the Final 3. Papua New Guinea Voting History Nigeria Nigeria Voting History } | |- |4 | | |- | |} Category:SRorgs: Tuvalu Contestants Category:SRorgs: Madagascar Contestants Category:SRorgs: Greece Contestants